Fascinations by the River
by sugar-coated mudkip
Summary: A collection of romantic one-shots for Pokémon only. Requests open! Chapter Three: The darkness meets the light.
1. Introduction - HI!

Fascinations by the River

A collection of romantic one-shots for Pokémon only. Requests open!

* * *

**Greetings.**

**I am going to write a collection of romantic one-shots for Pokemon! But also let it be known that I'll take requests!**

**Rules:**

**-Pokemon only. No humans.**

**-Tell me what it is. I'm not going to look it up. (Ex: OuchShipping NO Ex: Wailord x Skitty YES)**

**-ONLY TELL ME THROUGH PM-ING. Don't tell my through a review. If you do, I'll block you and not write your ship. No exceptions.**

**-Anything goes. I'll write Het/Lesbian/Gay. Egg groups don't matter. I'll do threesomes and foursomes, but I won't do five or more.**

**The Only Exception is rated M stuff.**

**-Everything has to be rated T or lower.**

**I'm not the best, but I'll try not to add any rated M stuff.**

**Also, I'm not the speediest writer, but don't worry if you don't see your pairing quickly. Writing these things take time. I'll get to them when I get to them.**

**That's it. Now for an actual one-shot!**

**-sugar-coated mudkip**


	2. M Eevee x F Eevee

1) M!Eevee x F!Eevee

First Kiss

M!Eevee's POV

I was playing tag with the rest of my friends. There weren't many of us. Just me and my two other friends. And the parents and a couple of other young Eevees. One had the other pinned to the ground and I couldn't help but to chuckle at their immaturity.

I sat down on my rump and I gazed around the Santalune Forest. The trees descended up towards the sky and the leaves seemed like they were in the heavens. Scattered rays of sunshine shifted through the canopy. A Fletchling let out an echoed cry.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eve stir. Eve is the only female that's close to my age. She had been sleeping. I've overheard her shouting with her parents a little while ago. I didn't catch out about what, though.

Eve looked around the forest like it was something she'd never seen. That's the way she was, dreamy and different. She was beautiful and I loved her for all of that.

To anyone else, she was just another Eevee. To me, she really was different. Her fur is shinier than anyone else's and it looks so silky and smooth. You don't know what I would give for just a chance to feel it.

Just then, there was a rustling in a nearby bush. A Vaporeon took guard. A Pansage warily exited from the shrub, pained by fresh battle wounds. It was a stalemate, and the Pansage left our little part of the forest, leaving the elders cautious.

He jumped up onto low branch and swung away. While the youngsters were afraid and huddling near the parents, I was close to my father, a Jolteon. I noticed Eve taking an interest in that Pansage. When he was disappearing from our site, she took off after him.

I waited until my dad's back was turned, then I took off after her. I've always been a fast runner, one of the fastest in our group. She was almost consumed completely by the fog, but I caught up and the fog ate us up together.

She noticed me, acknowledged me with a little nod. I nodded back, and we followed the Pansage. It was a strange world, this forest. We've always stayed in that one certain spot in the forest, our own world on the Pokémon planet. The younger ones don't go out much; all of the elders do the hunting and gathering.

The Pansage banked left, and it leapt out of our sight. "Well," she breathed, stopping our silent little walk, "What are we going to do now?"

I looked at her. I loved the way her voice sounded, elegant and soft. I've always thought that she deserved more. She shouldn't have to live in this little mud puddle we stay in. Eve should be in a city somewhere with a divine life with a loving trainer.

"We could go back," I suggested. I didn't want her to get hurt. Who knows what was lurking just beyond our vision.

She gave a little chuckle. "Now where's the fun in that?" she questioned. Eve sat down, and used her front paw to reach behind her ear. She scratched it like a cat would. I looked at her, all of her enchantment and wonder and the definite fact that I'm not worthy of her. _It wouldn't be fun_, I thought, _but you'd be safe._

"Hey, I know!" she said suddenly, jumping up. "Let's just walk and get to know each other. You seem like a good guy." Her tail was wagging leisurely and happily. Eve had the corners of her mouth lifted up into a smile, and my heart fluttered like a Butterfree. All thoughts about heading back home vanished.

"Where should we walk to, then?" I asked. Her smile was contagious, and I felt my mouth lift up into a smile.

"Anywhere," Eve replied, and she began walking forward, away from our group. I wanted to stop her, but I knew that I was putty in her hand. I would do anything she asked me to. I followed.

"What do you want to evolve into?" she asked, glancing at my in the corner of her beautiful, dark brown eyes.

"A Glaceon," I responded, "I want to get out and travel a bit, but I want to come back and help. You?"

Her smile was starting to grow into a smirk. "Leafeon," Eve answered, "That's the only eeveelution that my parent's dislike."

"Is that what you were fighting about today?" I inquired idiotically, impulsively.

"Shoot," she muttered, cheeks glowing pink, "You saw that?" I just now realized that I had never seen her blush before. A she was about ten times cuter than before.

"Yeah," I replied, suddenly feel a stab of guilt, "I couldn't hear what you were saying, though." That last part rushed out of my mouth quickly. _She probably thinks I'm a stalker_, I thought.

"Well, my parents are thinking that I'm…" she hesitated, looking down at the grown. Her cheeks were still a pretty pink, "coming of age, and… they want me to pick a mate soon."

Our walk was almost a stand still. I looked at the ground near my paws. My cheeks feel hot, and I figured I must be blushing too.

"Why should I… force love?" she asked, her voice nothing but a mutter, "I want to fall in love with someone first. I don't want to rush these things, you know?"

I dared to look back up. When I did, her eyes were on me. She sighed. "I know," I replied, looking down again, "but you should think of the group, too."

"I know, but…" Eve hesitated, "Arceus, this is all so confusing! I just want to live my life the way I want to!" She stomped ahead of me, and I trotted to catch up.

"I didn't mean to upset you," I clarified, "I mean, I was just trying to-"

"I know," she interrupted, "I was just hoping our time together wouldn't be about… that." Her expression was one of sadness mixed with fury. I instantly regretted ever making her feel any negative emotion. I just wanted her to be happy.

I was about to say something, when suddenly there was a loud growl. "What was that?" I asked, alarmed. I wasn't the best fighter, but my speed gave me an advantage. My main goal was to protect her.

Eve chuckled. It was as if the conversation a few moments ago never happened. "That was my stomach, silly," she giggled, "I didn't have the chance to eat anything because of… that."

I began to relax. I started to laugh at myself. There was no threat, just me and my paranoia. "We should head back then," I suggested, and Eve nodded in agreement. We started back, enjoying the last of our time together.

We started talking about our dreams. Not just what we wanted to evolve into, but what we wanted in life. Eve talked about what kind of guy she wanted, and I blushed when I realized the obvious connections to me. She laughed every so often, and I loved the way it echoes in my ears.

Even as we were talking, I noticed something was wrong. We've been walking too long and too far; were we lost?

"Eve, wait," I said, alarmed. I took in our surroundings, the trees, the grass, the flowers, the fading sunlight… "Do you know where we are?"

"Um… the forest?" she answered dryly, "I actually don't know."

_Shoot_, I thought. "Then… are we lost?" I questioned.

A quick glance at her showed her blatant fear. "Don't worry," I said, "If we just stay here, someone will find us." You had to keep hope in your time of sorrow.

She was shaking, trembling. I believe that it was out of fear. I snuggled up against her, the fur of her neck tickling my nose. "Please don't worry," I whispered in her ear, "I hate it when you're sad."

Eve seemed to calm down, and I was thankful. "Heeey, guys," a familiar called.

I looked up to see a familiar Fletchinder. "Fletchie!" I gasped, "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Let me guess," Fletchinder asked, cool as ice even though he's a fire-type, "You guys wondered off to figure out the definition of 'love', and you got lost, right?"

"Sadly," Eve clarified with a small smile. I suddenly felt embarrassed. Didn't she want to spend time with me?

"No need to be down," she told us, mostly me, "I was young, too, y'know. Been there and definitely done that." She got ready for take-off. "Follow me, kiddies, and I'll lead you home." Fletchie was flying low, weaving between branches and plants at a speed we could keep up with.

We actually weren't as lost as we thought. Fletchie stopped, landing on a branch. "Just behind the brush," she said, gesturing with her wing. "I have to be off."

"Yes. Thank you," Eve said. The fire- and flying-type took off, flying back the way we came. Eve looked at me, her eyes so cute and beautiful. "Thank you," she said, "I might have lost it if it weren't for you." She leaned in, and kissed my cheek. Her lips felt smooth and soft against my cheek.

I started stuttering some incoherent babble. She giggled, and walked to the group. I followed, dumbfounded.

_She kissed me_, I thought. _I got kissed by a girl._

* * *

Well, my mom saw this. She didn't freak out like last time! \(*u*)/

Requests through PM, please. R&R, too!


	3. M Weedle x F Vivillon

2) M!Weedle x F!Vivillon

Evil

M!Weedle POV

"Hello, Miss Spewpa," Weedle said as he wandered around the mansion. He had found his beloved's daughter's play room.

"Weedie!" she exclaimed, waddling up to him. They snuggled with each other for a moment.

Weedle asked, "What'cha playing?" The young bug-type told him about the new toys she got. The babysitter, a Beautifly, started tidying up.

"That's cool, darling," he said, snuggling up with her one last time, "Do you know where your mother is?"

"Aww! But I wanted you to play with me!" the Spewpa complained.

"Don't worry," Weedle soothed, "I'll play with you in a little bit, but this is really important."

The bug-type signed, but replied that her mother was in the library. The Weedle cuddled with her one last time, and went on his way.

"Of course, the last place I considered looking," he muttered once the door closed behind him. He started off towards the library, which was nearby. Being only a foot tall had its pros and cons… One of which is slow speed.

However, he made it, and crawled through the crack in the door. He immediately saw his beloved. She was an inch away from being four feet tall, and her wings had a rare, but beautiful pattern of them. Reds, oranges, and yellows blended together on her upper wings, forming a sunset as beautiful as she was. The lower ones had hues of blue, displaying an ocean.

After a long search, Weedle had found his beloved Vivillon. She was absorbed in her book, and Weedle announced his presence. "Vivillon, at last, I've found you," he said.

The bug- and flying-type jumped up, startled. "Oh, hello, my sweet," she said, realizing it was someone how wouldn't hurt her.

"What are you reading?" he inquired, scooting closer towards her. With a flap of her wings, the book closed, showing the title inscribed in golden letters, _World History_. "The time when humans were still alive and other Pokemon roamed freely? I don't see why you dwell so much in the past."

"I study the past to prepare for the future and to understand today," she said, looking up at him with her large, soulless eyes, "History's doomed to repeat itself."

He gazed back. "I supposed you're right," he said, musing over the past. It only seemed like yesterday that humans were walking, enslaving them in those tiny capsules called Pokeballs. But the Bug Pokemon revolted. We were tired of being pushed around and taken for granted.

The bugs warred, and the bugs won.

Now, Weedle's beloved, Vivillon, was the Insect queen, ruling all of the soldiers, all of the citizens, and all of the prisoners in the kingdom.

Preparations were being made to make Weedle her King.

There was a knock. "Tea, milady," said Illumise, one of their most faithful servants. She'd been with them since the first plans of rebellion, and had been obediently following them since.

"Thank you, Illumise," Vivillon said, taking the tray from her. The firefly Pokemon bowed, then made her leave.

The Insect Queen poured two cups of tea, and they sipped while they chatted. "I hear that they've caught the murderer of that Ledyba," she said, shifting through her notes. "The public execution should be happening soon."

"Who is it?" Weedle asked.

"A Parasect," Vivillon replied, "Courts believe it was the tochukaso, but you can't kill the parasite without killing the host."

"I see…" Weedle murmured, deep in thought. Murders weren't uncommon, sadly; it was survival of the fittest, after all.

"The prices of certain berries have gone up," the scale Pokemon continued, "and we can't figure out why. I was going to send a royal messenger to one of the shops later."

"Which berries?"

She took a sip of tea before continuing. "Health restoring berries," she responded, "Mostly Oran and Sitrus, but a few others, too."

That could be troublesome for the citizens. Their only other means of restoring health are the Pokemon Center, but you have to pay for the now. Most citizens preferred berries because they're cheaper. If prices went up, this could cause an uproar.

"By the way, I think it's-" Vivillon was cut short by a scream. She immediately took a fighting stance, waiting for whatever was to come.

Illumise practically fell through the door. She quickly pushed it closed and locked it. "What's happening, Illumise?" the Insect Queen asked.

"It's that Parasect, milady," she quickly explained, "The one that murdered a citizen. It's like he's gone mad."

There was a lack _crack_ and Illumise quickly jumped back. A large crack broke through the door, showing the orange body of the Parasect. With the swing of its claw, the crack was large enough for him to enter.

The murderer lunged for Illumise, but Vivillon reacted quickly. Her servant gave out a scream and fell backwards. She used Aerial Ace and almost immediately the mushroom Pokemon fainted. But there was a lot of blood and the mushroom seemed detached from the body.

"Wh-What was that all about?" Weedle stuttered, shocked by the sudden violence.

"I don't know," Vivillon replied, "Illumise, are you alright?"

"Nothing worse than startled, milady," she answered, her voice cracking. The firefly Pokemon stood up, and patted the dust from her skin.

"Then please send for a constable and a cleanup crew," Vivillon asked, "You can have the rest of the day to relax."

Illumise gave a shaky smile. "O-Of course. Thank you, milady." She bowed, and practically ran away from the room.

Vivillon turned to Weedle. "Are you okay, my sweet?" she inquired.

"Yes," he replied. The Insect Queen approached him, closing the distance between them.

"I don't know what I would've done if you got hurt," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," Weedle recited from one of the many poems he wrote about her in secret. They cuddled for a moment before the constable interrupted their romance.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" he shouted from down the hall, "I heard there was something wrong! Is everything okay!" It was the overly-excited Constable Kricketune, and he always shouted even when there wasn't a need to.

He approached the door. "Woah! What happened here!" he exclaimed. The rest of the crew approached the door, and one with a plastic bag over his claws carefully opened the door. They all gasped at the bloody mess, and a poor Surskit fainted.

"Please clean this up," Vivillon instructed, "I have some matters I need to attend to."

"Of course, Your Majesty!" Constable Kricketune shouted, and everyone else agreed silently.

"Follow me, Weedle." Vivillon flew away, and the bug-type tried his best not to be too much of a burden. He was still slow.

She hummed a small tune, which he realized was the kingdom's anthem. He smiled; his beloved was so kind and caring, especially for her people.

They headed upstairs, and they stopped in the balcony. They had a spectacular view of the entire kingdom in all of its glory, and all of its shame. "What is happening to our kingdom?" she asked, her voice hardly a whisper.

It was true. There was growing violence in the kingdom. Maybe the citizens were going to rebel like they once did. He quickly waved off the thought; they wouldn't, would they?

"I think we need to increase the punishment. If we set the right example, people won't do it again," she suggested.

"What about the Pokemon already in prison?" he inquired.

"They can serve out the rest of their sentence, the one that was appointed to them," she said, letting her oceanic wings flutter in the soft breeze.

"You're so beautiful," Weedle complimented, surprised as if this was the first he saw her.

Vivillon looked at him, and smiled. "I know," she said, "Now, about those rising berry prices..."

* * *

Am I the only one who noticed that Weedle (#13) and Vivillon (#666) are in the same egg group? O.o

Requests open! R&R!


	4. M Darkrai x F Cresselia

3) M!Darkrai x F!Cresselia

New Moon

* * *

A/N: I finally have an idea for this one that doesn't suck or include tacos! (Inside joke)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Requests are open through pm.

* * *

The moon was just a sliver. It was the phase when it was closest to the sun, the New Moon phase. Darkrai would be pleased. But it wasn't like he could tell anyone about it, though. He was stuck on the appropriately named Newmoon Island all by himself. The only person that could visit him was Cresselia, but they fought liked Skitties and Lillipups.

Cresselia was using her psychic powers to levitate her way across the ocean that separated them. It wasn't that far; it was just a few miles. But it was just enough to make it seem like a 'long distance relationship', in a way.

The psychic-type made her way through the air, locating the small clearing that Darkrai resided in. He wasn't there, of course. He was probably sulking in the shadows somewhere as always.

Cresselia always thought he shouldn't be so... so lonely. He didn't want to be around people because he thought he would hurt them. She couldn't blame him, though. She saw his darkness first hand. It was scary,

Cresselia wasn't afraid of him, though. Even if he was super effective against her, he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. He was truly kind, only thinking about other's safety when he kept himself isolated on this island. Sure, he could be a bit mischievous at times, but he wasn't a villain like everyone thought he was. Like at that moment. He just wanted to have a little fun.

"Cresselia," he muttered, appearing from the shadows. Cresselia was startled, and quickly spun around. She relaxed when she saw it was Darkrai. Too many trainers had come to try to catch them. They both had to stay on high guard, alert.

"Hi Darkrai," she said with a smile, "I missed you. It gets lonely on Fullmoon Island."

"Yup," he replied curtly. He knew why she was there; when each of them were first created, they only had each other. Both of them leaned on each other, competing to grow stronger. Then, the humans came. Darkrai first learned of his power. He fled to this unknown, abandoned island. Darkrai was her best friend; Cresselia wasn't going to leave him. So, she followed and decided to reside on the nearby island.

They've been together since the very beginning. "So I heard Mesprit was throwing a little get together with the other Pokemon around the lake. Will you go with me?" she asked cheerily.

"You know the answer to that," he replied. Yes, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but whenever she asked, the answer's the same. _No._

"Come on," she whined, "It'll be fun and you don't have to worry about hurting anyone. I'll be there."

"No," he answered firmly, "I'm not going."

Cresselia noticed the tone of his voice, letting her know that he's annoyed and that she should drop it. "Fiiiiiine," she sighed, pouting, "I'll go by myself."

Darkrai always felt like a jerk after he rejects every invitation she gives him. He knew he couldn't; _the risk was too great. _No one deserved to get hurt. Especially not after...

_Don't think about it, Darkrai._ Cresselia interrupted his thoughts through telepathy. _It's done and it's over. There's no reason to dwell on it._

"Get out of my head!" he snarled, making the psychic-type flinch. She looked at him, anger and sadness mashing together in her eyes.

"You know that he can't hurt you anymore," she muttered, "He can't hurt us."

Arceus knows what happened to Darkrai. She secretly read his mind and figured out the horrible, horrible abuse that a Pokemon called _Heatran_ did to him. What he did didn't just hurt him, it hurt their relationship (It also made her wonder, How in Arceus's name did they even meet? Even his memories couldn't tell her). So, Cresselia stepped in and now the abuse is over. He's stuck in a cave somewhere on the other side of the Sinnoh region.

She edged closer to him and draped her wings around him in a hug. It was like her wings were made of silk. "You know I only want you what's best for you," she muttered.

Darkrai sighed. "I know," he said, "It's just... It still hurts." He wasn't one to usually show weakness. But, when you're around someone you love, they see you for all of your glorious weaknesses.

Cresselia holds him, but he doesn't move to return the embrace. "I know. It takes time for wounds to heal," she mumbled. And they were just there, drifting off into a comfortable silence. Darkrai wrapped his arms around her so that they could be even closer.

"You need to visit more often," he said, breaking the silence. Cresselia looked into his eyes.

"I know," she replied with a playful smile, "but there's lots to do when you don't spend all of your time on an island."

Darkrai rolled his eyes. "Or you could visit me, you know," she suggested.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Cresselia tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her leave.

"Mesprit's having her get together soon, and I told her I would be there," she explained. Cresselia valued her friends and kept her promises, so Darkrai understood how much this meant to her.

"You shouldn't leave so soon," he told her, "I missed you, too."

Cresselia snuggled closer. "Well, when you put it that way..." she trailed off.

"Or I could go with you," Darkrai suggested.

She jerked her head up, nearly hitting his chin with her face. "Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling at Cresselia's happiness.

"Yay! This is going to be awesome!" she cried. "It'll be ten times better when you're there!"

"When does this start?" he asked.

"Soon," she replied, "We should get going."

And with that, they flew off, the new moon at their backs.

* * *

A/N: Kinda a rushed ending. Oh well.

Please review! Requests open through pm!


End file.
